


Hidden

by phenixxx



Series: True Mates [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 1200 words of nothing, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, True Mates, mentions of Gladio - Freeform, mentions of Ignis, noctis hates high collared shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenixxx/pseuds/phenixxx
Summary: Noctis has secrets to keep, no matter how much he hates it.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Bound is not a necessary read for this, but they do go together.

Noctis hated it.

He picked at it, pulled at it, could feel it every time he moved.

He hated how school had to come back around and his perfect weekend had to come to an end. He hated how he was the crown prince and he hated how he had to keep up appearances. He hated the kind words from his father, he hated the look he got from Ignis, and he hated the sigh that left Gladio as he patted him on the back this morning.

He hated everything.

He even hated how Prompto looked at him this morning, because he could see his smile fall if ever so slightly. He could see the disappointment in his eyes, even as he plastered that smile all over his face.

Noctis knew more than anyone why he had to wear the high collared shirt. He knew why his father pushed for it, why Ignis had it laid out for him when he woke up that morning. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew that his mark was overly obvious, and with it still being new, most of the skin surrounding it was still red and sensitive to the touch. Noctis knew that he couldn’t risk anyone seeing it, that none of them could risk anyone seeing it. He knew that if the press caught wind of him being marked, all hell would break loose. He knew he had to keep it hidden. He really, truly did. But that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

His entire morning had been a huge slap in the face. A wake up call that pulled him away from his dream of a weekend and dropped him right back in reality. His whole world had been flipped upside down in a matter of days. As his fingers touched his mark over his shirt, he didn’t think he minded though.

Prompto had spent the weekend at the palace with him, hardly ever leaving his side. They had hung out with Ignis and Gladio, everyone getting to know each other. The King had even had dinner with them on Saturday night. Everything had been great.

Noctis and Prompto had grown closer together, playing video games, reading comics, looking through Prompto’s pictures and Noctis talking about fishing, dreaming of catching the legendary Pink Jade Gar. They didn’t speak much of their past, and though he was curious, Noctis didn’t ask about where Prompto came from. He was here now, and that’s all that really mattered to the prince. It was obvious that others were curious, especially Ignis, and he would put money on it that his father had already started a background check, but he didn’t care to hear it. Prompto would tell him when he was ready. Noctis wasn’t much for pushing information out of people; he knew how much it sucked.

However, reality came back to him in the morning. The one where his alarm went off and in the middle of his snooze, Ignis was knocking on his door. The one where instead of answering the door he turned to curl into Prompto, who he remembered, after sitting up in a panic, was no longer there. (They had snuck the boy out the previous night, doing whatever they could to avoid the press). The one where he groaned, hand going to his mark and, not a second later, where his phone went off with a text message from his mate.

Noctis knew why Prompto couldn’t have stayed with him that night. He knew why they couldn’t walk to school together, and why Noctis still had to take his suppressant, and why he his clothes had to be covered in Gladio’s scent before he was sent off to school. Noctis knew the reason for every pre-calculated event and the extra attention to detail that was currently happening in his life.

Again, not like he was happy about it.

But people couldn’t know. No one could. No one could know that he didn’t present as an alpha, no one could know that he was marked, or that it was Prompto who marked him. No one outside the citadel, no one in the council, not even the strangers he shared a school with. They had to keep it hidden for the safety of everyone. One leak was all it took for things to go horribly wrong.

When he had arrived at school, he had to keep himself for looking for Prompto. He had to make the same moves he did every other day. His previous episode had been covered for, a mild case of food poisoning, and no one suspected he had been sent into a temporary heat.

The two had been told they could act friendly towards each other, but that it had to look natural. Noctis had never been good with making friends, so he left it up to Prompto to decide how friendly to act, said he would just go along with it. So that morning, as he kept his eyes forward, paid no attention to the groups of strangers who stared at him like they always had, he didn’t expect to receive a smack to the back of his shoulder. He turned around, stunned, and was met with that breathtaking smile.

“Hey there, Prince Noctis. I’m Prompto. Nice to meet you!”

He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips. He tried to go with it, knowing people were watching. But man, how he just wanted to pull the other close to him. He wanted to hold him tight, take them away from the prying eyes, and just be mates, just be together. But he couldn’t, so he didn’t.

“Don’t I know you?”

The shock that crossed Prompto’s face was so brisk Noctis was sure he was the only one that saw it. They were in the same class, they’d already met publicly. Prompto seemed to realize this and started laughing, lifting his hand to scratch nervously as the back of his head. He then started walking towards their classroom, and subconsciously, Noctis started to reach out for his hand. He learned rather quickly that he enjoyed the feeling of Prompto’s hand in his. It felt good, made him feel safe when the other’s thumb rubbed over his knuckles. But he caught himself before he did, and instead returned the shoulder slap.

They walked to class together, no one seeming to think it strange. Before they entered the building, Noctis caught sight of Prompto’s eyes, and were exactly they were looking. Most of the bruises left on his neck by the other had been covered up with makeup, almost impossible to detect thanks to Ignis, and his mark was covered with his shirt collar.

And he could see it, even if Prompto’s eyes only looked for a second, even if they darted up to meet Noctis’ eyes and his smile appeared once again on his face. Noctis saw it. The disappointment, the sadness, the _knowing_ of why they had to be covered. But Prompto was still an alpha, and knowing that others _couldn’t_ know Noctis had been claimed, it was bound to make him upset.

Noctis wanted to rub the makeup away, unbutton his shirt and flatten the collar just enough to show anyone and everyone he was taken. He wanted to remove his clothes that smelled like other alphas, and let Prompto’s scent envelop his body once more, telling everyone just _who_ he belonged to. But he knew he couldn’t, and the look of reassurance Prompto gave him before he walked into the classroom, told him that the blond knew it too.

Noctis really hated everything.

**Author's Note:**

> There honestly really was no point to this, but I feel it might help with the next piece I'm writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
